


See You Again

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Vicchan - Freeform, Yuuri gets to say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Yuuri finally gets to say goodbye





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> So today my family had to put my dog down, she had cancer and it had spread to her spine. This morning she couldn't walk and they decided it was time. I couldn't be there for her because I had a massive project due at work and I couldn't take time off, hell I couldn't even take the time to cry we were so down to the wire. Even though I didn't get to see Dakota one last time I thought it would be wonderful if Yuuri could.

Yuuri was pretty sure he was dreaming, that or he was dead because there is no other way he’d be able to stand in ankle deep snow wearing nothing but sweatpants and a T-shirt. 

Before the twenty-four year old could wonder what he was doing there the sound of barking drew his attention. He took off running toward the sound his heart clenching painfully. As he crested a hill he could see a small brown ball of fluff barking at snowflakes and trying to bite them as they fell. 

The puppy looked like Vicchan, enough that Yuuri’s legs gave out. That drew the small pups attention and soon it was bounding through the snow toward him. When the little guy got close enough it became clear that this was Vicchan the pup took a flying leap and landed in Yuuri’s arms. 

“Vicchan, oh Vicchan I’ve missed you!” The young man cried, massive tears rolling down his face as the puppy wriggled happily in his arms. “I’m so sorry Vicchan I’m so sorry.” Vicchan licked his tears away and nuzzled under Yuuri’s chin tail wagging hard across Yuuri’s forearm. They sat there for a moment enjoying their reunion, Yuuri couldn’t get his tears to stop but at least now they were happy.

“I’ve missed you so much!” The little dog barks and in the blink of an eye he jumps out of Yuuri’s arms and back into the snow, he has a ball in his mouth. Yuuri manages to wrestle the ball from him and throw it Vicchan practically jumping through snow banks to get it. He brings it back to Yuuri and paws at the man’s knee until he throws it again. They sit there playing fetch for what feels like hours and as they play Yuuri notices that Vicchan is getting bigger. He’s back to adult sized now and instead of asking Yuuri to throw the ball again he tackles Yuuri to the snow and flops on top of him.

Yuuri laughs and scratches the fluff on Vicchan’s head while the dog pants in his face.  
“I wish I could have been there, I’m so sorry Vicchan. Five years, five years I left you. I’m so sorry.” His fingers are clenched in soft fur but Vicchan just wags his tails and curls up tighter against Yuuri’s side. Again they lay there for what feels like hours Yuuri just petting his dog as if making up for not seeing him for so long. 

He knows what is happening and he is sad but he’s also so content to have Vicchan here, he watches as the long strokes through fur seem to brush away the vibrant color of warm, brown fur letting the soft touches of grey come through. Vicchan had lived a long life with the Kasuki’s and it had been full of love. 

Vicchan now looked to be the same age he was when he passed, Yuuri sits up and wraps his beloved dog in a hug.

“I love you Vicchan.” The dog licks his cheek and rests his head on Yuuri’s shoulder,

“Goodbye”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yuuri! Come on Yuuri wake up! Please!” The Japanese man opened his eyes to discover he was on an ice rink. His head was in Viktor’s lap and Yurio and Yakov were both staring at him.

“What happened?” Yuuri asked. Yakov sighed,

“One of the younger kids fell while practicing, you caught them but hit your head on the ice pretty hard. You’ve been out cold for the past few minutes.”

“Really?” Yuuri touched the back of his head and hissed when he felt a serious knot, Viktor helped him stand and skate with him to the edge of the rink helping him off the ice.

“Looks like you’re coordinated enough that you don’t have a concussion, are you alright?” Yuuri opened his mouth to answer when out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Vicchan sitting next to Viktor. The dog silently barked once tail wagging and then he disappeared.

“Yeah Viktor, I’m alright.”


End file.
